Chaos (Final Fantasy XII)
Chaos, Walker of the Wheel is an optional level three Esper in Final Fantasy XII. He is located in the Necrohol of Nabudis, in the Cloister of the Highborn, fought after three medallions are collected and two bosses are defeated. Chaos's license costs 90 LP, and he requires three Mist Charge to summon. Profile The Esper of Wind, Chaos represents the zodiac sign of Taurus, the Bull. Chaos has two large horns. From his power of wind, his color sign is gray. He is also referred to as the Vrishabha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Chaos is based on the antagonist of the first Final Fantasy, Chaos. He returns in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings as a Rank III flying-type Fire summon. Story Chaos was sealed in the Necrohol following the Battle of Nabudis by a group of nu mou wielding powerful magicks, trapping him in a physical location in addition to the spiritual binding the gods had already placed on the Espers. The nu mou binding has weakened over time, and they search for people brave enough to defeat the Esper. In Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, Chaos is Judge of Wings's final summon. Obtained To find Chaos in the Necrohol of Nabudis, the player needs to collect three medallions and defeat two optional bosses, Fury and Humbaba Mistant. After he is then fought as a boss, his license can be purchased for 90 LP. Unlocked abilities in Zodiac versions Esper licenses sometimes unlock licenses that could not otherwise be reached. Chaos's license will appear on all boards, but once chosen by a character, will disappear from all other boards. In The Zodiac Age version, the player can choose two license boards for each playable character, and activated licenses are activated on both boards if present. Chaos allows access to the following licenses on these boards: *Archer: Magic Lore x5 *Machinist: +350 HP *Monk: White Magick 11, 12 (Holy, Esunaga, Protectga, Shellga) *Red Battlemage: Greatswords 3 (Ultima Blade) *Bushi: Brawler *Time Battlemage: +270 HP *Uhlan: Black Magick 7, 8 (Bio, Blindga, Aeroga, Silencega) *White Mage: +310 HP, Greatswords 2 (Defender, Save the Queen) Battle Chaos costs three Mist Charges to summon. Abilities ;Whirlwind A Wind-elemental attack. In the original release, damage is calculated by: : Target's Max HP X 0.5 with a damage cap of 9999 and doesn't work on enemies with the Safety passive ability. In the Zodiac release, Whirlwind no longer does percentage damage. ;Tornado A Wind-elemental attack, and Chaos's ultimate attack. Chaos transports to outer space. Four swords revolve around him while he gestures. The swords rise and spin closely together, then separate into a square pattern. A colorful, square-shaped crest appears, and each of the swords is driven into a corner of the crest. A light strikes Chaos from the air, and strong, swirling winds begin to blow around him, damaging all foes in range. Damage is calculated by: :Target's Max HP X 0.9 with a damage cap of 9999. In the Zodiac releases, Tornado no longer does percentage damage. Gambit information ;Zodiac ;Original Stats Chaos absorbs Wind and is weak to Earth and is immune to every other element. ;Zodiac For The Zodiac Age version, the HP values were doubled but other stats were kept the same. ;Original Actions ;Zodiac ;Original Status effects *Reflect *Haste *Faith *Libra Augments *Ignore Vitality *Ignore Reflect Boss Chaos is a boss fought in the Necrohol of Nabudis accompanied by elemental chaosjets. On the battlefield, all attack commands will be sealed. Chaos tends to use Fearga, which reduces the entire party's MP. His special attack is Aeroja that inflicts Confusion. Chaos inflicts Silence often and his normal attacks inflict Disable. Chaos can be inflicted with Sap and Slow. Gallery Chaos Glyph Art.jpg|Chaos's Glyph. Chaos Glyph.jpg|Chaos's crystal. Chaos summoned.jpg|Chaos summoned to battle. FFXII Tornado.PNG|Tornado. Etymology and symbolism The Ivalician Chaos takes his name and appearance from the final boss of the original Final Fantasy: Chaos. Their stories are similar, both being caught in an endless cycle of life and death. The four swords surrounding Chaos most likely represent the Four Fiends of the original Final Fantasy, especially since, during his ultimate attack, each sword glows red, yellow, green, and blue, representing Marilith of Fire, Lich of Earth, Tiamat of Wind and Kraken of Water, respectively. Also, when the swords drop (see Tornado's animation), the green (Wind) sword is the last to drop, given that Chaos is Wind-elemental here. Chaos's title in Japanese features the word , which is the Japanese term for saṃsāra, the endless cycle of life, death, and rebirth in Buddhism, Hinduism, and other Indian religions. This conveys his multiple deaths and reincarnations throughout time. The pedestal he sits on is symbolic of Padmasana, a symbolic adorned base used to represent those who have attained enlightenment, but comes with an inversed meaning of a false enlightenment. Enveloped in hatred and a perverse want to destroy all until nothing remains, this correlates with the concept of Shunyata, one goal of Buddhism entailing the need for all of the world to return to nothingness. His nature may also reference the destructive and malignant use of The Void found throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series. He is also referred to as the Vrishabha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Category:Espers in Final Fantasy XII